


Stay

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE rarepair week [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, FE Rarepair Week 2019, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Revenge, but it's nothing too serious don't worry, mentions of Holst Goneril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: For once, Hilda wakes up before Claude, or does she?(Late entry for FE Rarepair Week | Prompt: Warm)





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised there isn't more ClaudeHilda around but oh well, better a little than nothing.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

When Hilda opens her eyes, sunlight is already filtering through the window.

It's with a groan that she realizes what that means: she has to get ready.

Not that she normally would, but today Holst's supposed to drop by and of course they can't be found like this, still naked in bed. And ok that Holst likes Claude, but Hilda doesn't want to risk a possible war, not when they fought so hard for peace.

She tries to stretch her hands, but she finds herself stuck in place.

Huh. Apparently during his sleep, Claude rolled with all his weight on little ol' her, crushing her into a tight hug. He might not look like it, but he's heavy.

\- Claude... -, she begins calling him but to no avail. He doesn't even stir.

This is weird: he likes to laze about, that's for sure, but he's usually awake way before her.

... Oh.

She gets it.

\- This isn't funny Claude -, she says then, trying to free herself from his grasp, but Claude has a vantage, and that vantage is that Hilda has just woken up and that, to be honest, she doesn't really want to get up.

She's putting a bit of resistance as a show, just because she's supposed to. At least, like this, she can say she tried.

\- Mmmmh... -.

And here he is.

\- Claude, come on -.

\- No -.

She was expecting no less.

\- Claude -, she tries again, but he still doesn't move.

\- You're warm and I'm cold, so no -, he continues, and he still hasn't opened his eyes!

\- Cold? In Almyra? -, she asks incredulous, - I'm disappointed, Claude. This excuse doesn't hold up at all -.

Almyra isn't certainly famous for its cold climate, after all! And actually, it's pretty warm like this, excessively so, but Claude remains still.

There's a content smile on his face as he finally raises his head from where he was comfortably resting – which was her bosom – to look at her.

\- Yes, my dearest Hilda. Cold, in Almyra -.

Despite being just a tiny bit annoyed, Hilda can't help but to chuckle.

\- Then I'd suggest you not to go to bed naked next time -, she replies with malicious voice. As if he'd ever resist for that.

\- But Hilda! -, he groans in fact, pouting, - You can't do this to me -.

They both chuckle, looking at each other's eyes, then they lean closer and closer until their lips touch for a brief kiss.

\- Goodmorning, by the way -, she mutters against Claude's lips.

\- Mornin' -, he replies, resting again against Hilda, making her groan.

\- Claaaaude -.

And he doesn't even deign her of a reply.

Hilda can feel him smile even if she can't see him, and it's then that it all becomes clear.

\- Claude... -, she begins, - Are you really getting revenge now? -.

It happens pretty often in fact that their positions are reversed: while Claude should get up because of a meeting – or any business he might have to entertain – Hilda would always hold him back, forcing him to stay in bed some more.

Claude has lost count of how many times he felt Nader's teasing gaze on him when he presented himself late.

"She's keeping you quite busy I see", he'd say, to which Claude would only groan because no, this isn't a conversation he's willing to have with _him _of all people.

And now, sweet sweet revenge.

Seeing he isn't going to falter, Hilda huffs, puffing her cheeks like a child.

\- All right, just five more minutes -, she mumbles, finally giving in.

In the end, this isn't so bad. It's lovely actually.

Despite her good intentions, Hilda finds herself influenced by this warm atmosphere, so much that her eyelids begin to get heavier and heavier until she can’t keep her eyes open anymore. Ok, she'll closer them for a second, just a moment, the time to rest a bit and she'll be good to go.

Unfortunately, it's only when Holst's thunderous voice echoes from outside the window, announcing his arrival to the guards, that Hilda realizes that oh no, it wasn't just a moment.

Oh well, she can't really bring herself to regret it.


End file.
